


How you will heal and you'll rise above

by Bishop_thedork (3rr0r_P0en1x)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Avarian Tommy, Elytrian Philza, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hunter Badboyhalo, Hunter Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hunter GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hunter Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt, Merling Niki, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, NO DREAM SMP, Origin Smp - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Please Kill Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Serious Injuries, Shulker Tubbo, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Teleporter Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), To Read, Triggers, nothing seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rr0r_P0en1x/pseuds/Bishop_thedork
Summary: Ranboo, prince of the End, is hunted down and finds safety in the hands of a group that help him understand the new world he just got thrown in. Everything is difficult, from the language to their culture but he's just happy that he is safe. Or so he thinks. Because hunters are on their way and soon everyone of his new found friend is in danger of getting killed from an empire they don't even know.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tubbo Smith & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	1. Where you go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a "little" idea of an Headcanon that i had "What if Ranboo is the Prince of the End and got hunted by Dream at a very young age but enderman brought him to the overworld to be protected and Dream lost him therefore, because of the overworld he got thrown in so quickly he lost all his memory and has issues since then. And when Dream saw ranboo he remembered him from the past."  
> In this Ranboo is an Enderman hybrid without ghast. But his white side is still there he's just half albino. He's around 6'6.
> 
> It's a bit shitty but I wanted to write ot before I forgot tbh xD The crossed out words are Endspeak/Galactic. I didn't want to translate and translate it back so it's like this--
> 
> In this AU the Dream SMP doesn't exist like we know. It's just an big kingdom somewhere. This plays in the origin SMP.
> 
> Triggers are in the tags but they will be in the beginning notes too! TRIGGERS FOR THIS: DEATH OF MINOR CHARACTER 
> 
> Hope you will like it (ps. the Eret&Wilbur twin ff isn't paused, it's still going.)

“ _ ~~Son run! NOW! Go to the room!~~_ ” A scream tore through the castle as blood splattered on the walls, on the floor. And on the cheeks of a little boy that stood still there after seeing his father getting killed from an invisible force. His red and green eyes were wide open and his mouth tried to form words, if not even a scream. But nothing could be heard except for the heavy, panicked breathing of the boy.

“ _ ~~Dad? DAD! Dad wake up!~~_ ” The little boy fell to his knees, shaking the already cold shoulder of his father. Hot tears welled up in his eyes, staining the floor beneath him red and green. The purple colored blood of his father was slowly spreading on the floor in one big puddle that the boy soon kneeled in. But he didn’t care, how could he care about a set of clothing that could be replaced when his father, the king, was laying death in front of him?

Suddenly he heard static noises beside him, scared that he would be killed next, he turned away, got up and ran as fast as possible. But the being was faster than his short legs, or so the prince thought. After just a few seconds of running an enderman appeared right in front of him, little violet particles surrounding the area where he stood. Ranboo shrieked, stopping right in front of the tall creature.

“ ~~ _Prince you need to get as fast as possible out of the castle! Your life is in danger and we can’t provide the safety you need._~~ ” The enderman said in enderspeak, the prince just looked up to him, without eye contact and nodded, letting the older enderman take his hand and together they teleported away.

“ ~~ _Where is my mother? And how did the dragon not protect us? What is happening?!_~~ ” The young one screamed when the teleportation ended and they stood in a room unknown to him.

“ ~~ _Hunters came, tricked the dragon into thinking they had an audience, no one really knows. The highness, the queen, is dead too. I’m sorry little one, you are the only one left of the royal family of the end._~~ ” The enderman looked down to the prince and gave some enderman noises from him to comfort the little boy.

“ _ ~~Now listen to me-~~_ ” a loud explosion could be heard from outside and more screams “ _ ~~I’ll send you to the overworld, you will be safe there. When the time comes you will be brought back to the end to rule as the heir, do you understand?~~_ ” Purple eyes bore into his skin, he looked down but he could still feel it. The enderman was serious about that so he nodded

“ _ ~~Will you come with me?~~_ ”

“ ~~ _No, I need to stay here and will try my best to save you some time. It’s the last thing that I can do my prince. It was an honor serving you and your family._~~ ” With that the enderman said some words that the little one didn’t understand, the only thing known to him was that it was an old language that his mother used to sing to him. As the song-like talk ended and a portal manifested itself in the middle of the room, the enderman nudged the young one nearer to the portal.

“ _ ~~I will see you again? What is your name?~~_ ” The prince asked, looking up to the enderman, noticing a little scar on the shoulder of the older one.

“ _ ~~I don’t have one, but you can call me Edward, little one.~~_ ” With that he was gently pushed inside the portal and the next second he felt like he was falling into a deep hole. He wanted to scream, he was feeling dizzy, sick and many more things that he couldn’t put a name on it.

When he finally felt solid ground underneath his hand and feet he tried to open his eyes, not noticing how the shockwave of the portal ran through the earth, being felt by many far away other biomes. 

Even a big group of friends felt the power as the world seemed to turn upside down.

The portal was no longer as the young prince finally tried to stand up, so where his memory.

No longer a part of this world.


	2. Since there is no me without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of friends see something they probably shouldn't see. One person messages Wilbur where Wilbur thought to never see them again.  
> And what do they mean with The End is in danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have questions please don't be shy and ask. This book will be confusing I think but I try to explain as much as possible.   
> have fun reading, love you!

The grass was still wet beneath his feet as the blond man made his way out of his house, checking the sky for any dark clouds. But the clouds were as white as they could be, the sun was bright and smiling down to the living under her. But Phil had other plans as watching the sun rise higher and make the day hotter than probably everyone liked. The storm from last night destroyed the surrounding, trees have fallen over and parts of the barn got damaged because of it. He hoped the others were all fine, he would check on them when he repaired the barn, it wouldn’t take long. He knew Wilbur could help Niki for the time being, both of them living next to each other. He forgot where Tubbo lived so he just hoped for now that the young one was okay. Tommy was still asleep, having tried all night to get the sheeps and other animals into a safe spot when they noticed the barn breaking. Phil obviously let him sleep, he helped enough and if he really wanted to helplater the day he could go to Tubbo, Phil just remembered that Tommy would probably know where his best friend lived.

“Hello Philza Minecraft.” A chuckling voice said next to him and the only thing Phil coulddo was scream and fly a few feet away, looking to the spot where no one was but a voice just came from before realization sat in.

“Good morning Wilbur.” Phil mumbled, sighing as the man turned visible with a huge grin on his face “How are you doing this wonderful morning?” Will continued to ask, not bothering that he just gave the poor man a heart attack.

“Wonderful morning? Will, we had a storm last night that I thought the house wouldn’t be standing anymore in the morning!”

“Oh yeah, yeah we had. I remember, good thing my house is still standing. But I and Niki had fun, because of the rain she was able to walk around and we visited the flower field that I found the other day. It was really beautiful.” That made Phil laugh a bit “The world could go down any minute and you and Niki wouldn’t give a damn about it mate.” Wilbur joined his laugh with a little nod “You’re probably right old man.” He grinned “Can I help you with something?” Phil shook his head no.

“It’s probably faster when I do it alone, do you know where Tubbo lives though? Eventually he needs some help.”

“I think I don’t know where he lives. I didn’t see him for a long time, I was helping Niki a lot getting things she couldn’t.” Phil nodded, that made sense, as a Merling you had the negative to not walk on land except in the rain. Or for a really short time. The Elytrian went to work on the barn while he listened to the Phantom, who talked about everything and nothing at all.

In another world, Phil thought, they could have been a family.

But even when they were just best friends and neighbors they all felt the connection they had together. It wasn’t a family by blood but by deep friendship. After a while, Phil didn’t know how much time passed, he was finished, the barn looked good and like new again.

“I’ll go wake Tommy for some breakfast and ask him if he knows where Tubbo lives.”

“Can I join?” Wilbur asked with a big smile, Phil shrugged, saying sure and letting him follow into the house. Will sat himself into the kitchen wherefore Phil made his way into the second floor of his house to wake up his adopted son. But he didn’t need to go far, Tommy came stumbling out of his room, a moan escaping his lips as he ruffled his hands tiredly through his hair.

“Good morning Tommy.” Phil grinned, turning around again to go downstairs “I make breakfast and Wilbur is here too.”

“What the fuck is Wilbur doing here?” Phil didn’t say anything, letting Tommy follow him to the kitchen “To be honest I don’t even know.” Together they went inside the room where Willbur was already seated, typing away on his communicator “Tubbo wrote that he didn’t need help, he would build everything new on his own. He had a treehouse.” Phil snorted a bit, sarcastic, while putting cereals and other stuff on the table “The emphasis is on had.” Then he gave each of the boys one bowl and one for himself that he put on his place on the table before sitting down.

“Tubbo has a lot of inventory, no worries old man. I think Shulkers are safe when it comes to building something from the ground. And he has natural protection so double safed.” Wilbur told them, putting lots of cereals in his bowl but not so much milk, eating it mostly just dry.

"Since when do you know so much about the different kinds of mobs ghost-idiot?” Tommy said with his mouth full of cereals.

“I’m not a ghost you little gremlin. I’m a phantom. And a cool one.”

“More like the only one.” Phil said with a little snort “Can’t be much of a loser if you’re the only one around to prove it.”

“Not a cool one either. You’re just yourself.” Tommy said and Wilbur hmpft a bit, standing up “I go back to Nikis. She doesn’t bullie me like you two.” Phil and Tommy both nodded with little grins in their faces, waving as he made his way out of the door “Take care son!” Phil called shortly before Wilbur had closed the door and turned invisible because now the sun stood much higher and the risk of not finding any shadow was higher too.

* * *

Arriving at his and Nikis home he was greeted with a big bright smile and exciting hand waves from the Merling woman.

“Welcome back Wilbur!” Niki smiled, swimming to the shore to meet him there. Wilbur was confused for a second as to why she knew where he was, but remembered the second after that he had his helmet on. He waved back, still walking to her, even though he knew she couldn’t see it “Hello Niki.” He finally said when he was standing in front of her, sitting down in the sand right after greeting her.

“How was your trip to Phil and tommy? Did they need help?” Niki asked, a bit of concern laying in her voice for her friends, but Wilbur shook his head “No, they are fine. Phil repaired the barn, it was a bit damaged but nothing that couldn’t be fixed by the great Philza Minecraft.”

“That’s good to hear. Oh I remember something!” She said with a sudden frown on her lips “When you were away some people came from there,” she waved to the other side of the lake “on horses, weapons and armor from head to toe. They talked about The End.”

“The End?” Wilbur asked, shocked.

Everyone knew what The End was, but no one really knew how to get there or even how it looked. It was protected by Endermans and the Enderdragon. Whoever defeated the Enderdragon was gifted with riches no one in the overworld could ever dream of. Many adventures were on the search for the portal that would give them this treasure, many never came back. And the people who came back told many tales, from black monsters (Endermans, obviously), a black/purple dragon (the Enderdragon). Every report that got around would be forgotten soon for that many of the normal people don’t care about the end, they find it too dangerous and don’t want to get involved in such things. Phil had told them all some stories himself, how Elytrians were a mob from The End sort-of. Nobody really knew but they were all pretty sure of it. He told them truths, and not these heroic tales that adventures told them in some villages. Trying to make themlsefes seen like heros, where, in truth, they just wanted attention and money. But one tale Phil told them, when they were still young, he told it once. About a kingdom in The End, no one ever saw it and less knew how that tale even came alive. Wilbur remembered it like it was yesterday, he always liked stories that Phil told them. A castle as big as the world itself, a mix about black stone and a lot of obsidian. It was protected by the dragon like the treasure itself. But no one knew more, no one ever saw it. Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo joked about going there one day and defeating the dragon and taking the gold to the overworld to be heros, Phil just laughed at that and told them they would probably die finding the portal. That scared them for a whole month and they lost the wish to do that. But the story with the castle stuck to Wilbur, it was an important memory that he would, no, could never forget.

“Wilbur?” Niki interrupted his deep thoughts with throwing water in the direction of the helmet “Yes?” Wilbur asked,having totally zoomed out of the conversation they had “Sorry I was thinking about stories that Phil told us when we were kids.”

“It’s okay, I’m just concerned. They didn’t look nice, you know? When you have this feeling something bad is happening?” Wilbur nodded, a little hum escaping his mouth. He knew that feeling perfectly, he had it once. And when he had it the next morning his best friend was gone. Gone to his own adventure that no one could follow him too.

“Will! Is everything alright?” Niki again looked up to him with worry in her eyes but he just smiled, even though she couldn’t see it “Everything is alright. I don’t know why I’m spacing out so much today.” Niki hummed in approval “You tell me when somethings not right, or?”

“Yes.” Wilbur said, not thinking he would ever talk about such things to her. It’s not that he didn’t like Niki, she was his best friend, but some things he wanted to deal with alone rather than annoy people with it. “Do you think these people will come back? Did they say anything except that they’re going to The End?” Will asked, Niki seemed to think for a few seconds before nodding “Yeah, they talked about a hunter, I think, that’s already in The End waiting for them. They talked about that he probably killed the Enderdragon already.”

“Killing the Enderdragon alone?!” Wilbur nearly screamed, looking at her with shock. A lot of people killed the Enderdragon, the dragon would respawn after a long time again but for these days The End was unprotected and anyone could enter. The Enderman being the only mobs that were there at that time. And people with the right gear could take some Enderman as long as the Enderdragon wasn’t there to give them more power.

“You think they’re after the treasures of the dragon?” Wilbur asked, looking in the distance to the forest on the other side of the lake. “We should talk to Phil. They could be dangerous for us if they’re coming here again. Hunters and adventurers can be dangerous to mob hybrids like us. We’re hostile. Except for you, Phil and Tommy.”

“Tubbo is a hostile hybrid?” Niki asked and Wilbur thought a bit, in the end the boy didn’t look dangerous, but nodded “Yes. Shulkers are hostile. Even if Tubbo wouldn’t hurt a fly. We know that, but do the hunters know the? No. They probably attack everyone and everything they see.”

“That is gruesome! We need to tell Phil immediately!”

“I don’t know, should we really? It could be nothing and we’re just overreacting.” Niki looked at him “You think?” She whispered, looking a bit scared up to him, Wilbur nodded, taking some sand and looking at it interesting, thinking about trying to eat it but shaking his head the next second. Not today.

“Can you help me get some wood Wilbur? I’d like to make some boats that I can catch some drowned and befriend them.”

“Befriend some drowned? That’s sick, I’m in!” With that he stood up and went a few blocks away to get some wood “HOW MUCH DO YOU NEED??” He shouted over to where Niki was still swimming.

“I DON’T KNOW! NOT MUCH THOUGH!” She shouted back with a grin so Wilbur nodded, going to work on cutting down some trees and getting the needed wood.

After not much time he had enough wood for four boats, with the thought that that would be enough he made his way back to the water. Niki was waiting for him and when he arrived placed down a workbench to craft the boats and other things that she thought would be nice. Wilbur watched her, enjoying the happiness she had and tried to cheer himself up on it. Time went by fast and soon it was afternoon, the sun standing a bit low but not low enough for any mobs to appear. And it was still too hot to get really comfortable, so Wilbur had brought two glasses and juice outside a few minutes ago and some food for the two of them to enjoy.

Wilbur looked to his communicator every now and then to check if anyone needed help, but no one wrote. Just the general teasing between Tubbo and Tommy could be read in their group chat.

The silence got interrupted all of sudden when someone called on the little device, the communicator ringing a little tune that signaled someone calling Wilbur. He didn’t recognize the number from any of his friends but still he picked up.

“Hello?” He asked, the first second he couldn’t hear anything, just heavy breathing, before a deep voice answered “Wilbur? Wilbur listen to me, if you still live by the others tell them, especially Phil, to stay safe!”

“Techno?!” Wilbur stood up, he couldn’t believe it, why was his friend calling now? “What is happening? Where are you? Why should we stay safe?!” Niki was looking up to him, he stood up in panic the second he recognized Techno.

“I can’t explain now, sorry. Just tell Phil The End is in danger and so are you guys! I’ll explain when I’m there okay?” With that the device shut down, Techno had hung up on him. He realized he was shaking, Niki tried talking to him but he couldn’t hear anything. He felt the sun burn on his skin, he went visible. But he couldn’t give a damn about it right now.

“I need to warn Phil!” And with that he sprinted away, making himself invisible again to not die or something. With the invisibility he just run through the door into the soft shadows of the house and got visible in front of Tommy and Phil, startling both with Tommy screaming what the fuck that was for. Wilbur ignored him and just looked to Phil, his father figure.

“Techno called!”

“Please what?” Both hybrids said, shocked from the news, but Wilbur waved his hands frantically “Shut up, I’m not finished. He called and told me to tell you that The End is in danger! Phil what the fuck does that mean?! The End was never in real danger before, and how does Techno know from this and-” Phil shut him up with his hand in the air, signaling for him to be still for a moment.

“I don’t really know myself what that means but all I know is that it could get dangerous. There is a portal to The End a few days away. It’s sealed and protected normally.”

“Niki saw hunters, or adventurers. I can’t really remember, but they talked about The End and one of them already being there and beating the dragon.” Phil hummed in understanding, seeming to think for a bit “I think it’s better when we bring Tubbo and Niki nearer to our house so that we can all be safe. I think these people Niki saw are going to make problems. Did Techno say anything more?”

“He said that he will explain more when he’s here...fuck, he’s coming here…” Wilbur said, realizing the anger that came with it. techno was gone for more than three years and never wrote or called. How dare he messaging them now telling that The End was in danger and they probably too.

“I’m gonna kill him when I see him.” Wilbur growled darkly, feeling betrayed and sad and angry all at once.

“You will definitely not kill Techno. You can’t even kill him, he was always stronger than all of us. And do you want to be in danger if people came here and he wouldn’t have a chance to protect us if it comes to a fight because you killed him?” Phil argued against him .

“I’ll go to Tubbo’s and bring him here.” Tommy said and with that he was out of the house and gone.

“How are we bringing Niki here? She can’t leave the water long enough to walk here.” Wilbur said, watching Tommy leave.

“We could build a water way to our house and make her a pond or something like this.” They agreed together on this plan at the end of their discussion. They made their way outside, deciding to work together on this so that it could be faster done and at night Niki would be here. Tommy and Tubbo would be home by evening too hopefully.

The sun stood higher than before, the heat pressing down on them uncomfortable but still in a good way.

“We should start making a pond here then work our way to-'' Phil got interrupted by a loud bang and the next second both males knew they were from the ground from an explosion too far away. But still, the shock wave was huge and aggressive, throwing both hybrids to the ground and making them scream as the heat passed over them. Yet the heat wasn’t so hot as they thought it was when they got to their feet again. They saw nothing in the distance from the explosion, no fire at all or anything that looked like an explosion just went off. The grass around them was burned though and purple particles flew around in the air, falling softly like snow to the ground. Wilbur looked to Phil who just groaned when stretching his legs.

“That didn’t look like a good sign...these purple particles are enderman particles. And from what you told me from Techno I think the Endportal just got destroyed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay? i try to make big chapters :'§ this was 5 pageslong but I try to make bigger ones bc I will update probably just once a week or two. 
> 
> Love you guys and take care!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I hope you liked it. If so please think about leaving a comment and a Kudo. I like talking to some of you guys and just reading through stuff!
> 
> Love you and take care! 
> 
> If you want to be friends with me check out my insta it's 3rror_phoenix  
> If I like you enough and think you're pog you might get to decide what's happening in some chapters :3 
> 
> Have a nice day/night and take care of yourself.


End file.
